l'épée de roses
by marrypier
Summary: C’est l’histoire d’une épée faîte de roses aux mystérieux pouvoirs qui appartient a une jeune fille très perturbatrice et mystérieuse comme son épée et qui sont ses nouveaux élèves qui sont sortis don ne sait où? harry va t-il le découvrir?
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous !!!!!! C'est ma première fic alors soyez sympa et donnez des reviews sur se que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer!!!!!!! Bonne lecture!!!!!

Disclamer :Les personnages ne son pas a moi (dommage )ils sont tous a J. K. Rowling sauf Nayka, Érika, Rick et Marry!!!!!

Résumé :C'est l'histoire d'une épée faîte de roses aux mystérieux pouvoirs qui appartient a une jeune fille très perturbatrice et mystérieuse comme son épée et qui sont ses nouveaux élèves qui sont sortis don ne sait où??????

Je tiens compte du cinquième tome.

Chapitre 1 : Un été qui s'annonce pas comme prévu!!!!

Cela faisait deux semaines que Harry se trouvait chez son oncle et sa tante. Les Dursley lui fichaient la paix par chance et il en était très heureux. Il pouvait enfin relaxer malgré la mort de son parrain Sirius. Harry faisait ses devoirs de vacances quant-il entendit des coups dans la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il releva la tête et fixa en dehors pour voir se qui faisait se boucan. Le jeune homme vit 6 hiboux qui étaient impatients d'entrés dans la maison pour finir leurs missions et aller se reposer.

Je me demandes se qu'ils font ici?

Le jeune sorcier se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les hiboux entrèrent et déposèrent leurs colis sur son lit. Harry regarda l'heure il était minuit et une. Il venait d'avoir 16 ans .

bonne fête Harry se dit-il.

Le jeune homme pris la première lettre. Le contenue de la lettre était écrit proprement avec de bels lettres rondes et droites.

_Bonne fête Harry!!!! Ça va ? moi oui!!_

_J'espère que ton oncle et ta tante te traitent bien._

_La mort de Sirius ne te fait pas trop souffrires??_

_À tu reçu tes buses?Moi non._

_Désolé mais je ne peux pas en écrire plus . Au fait ton cadeaux est dans le colis bleu. J'espère que sa va t'aider et j'espère qu'on se reverra avant la rentrée._

_Amitié Hermione_

Harry pris le colis qu'Hermione avait indiquer et le détailla.

en connaissant Hermione je suis sûr que c'est un livre.

Harry déballa le cadeaux et vu juste .Dans ses mains se trouvait un livre intitulé Les sorts maléfiques et leurs contre-sorts. Il pris ensuite une deuxième lettre. Elle venait de Ron car il reconnu l'écriture de son meilleur ami qui était sale et maladroite.

_Bonjour Harry!!!!!Au fait bonne fête!!!!_

_J'espère que sa va?Ici tu sait où c'est vide de vie depuis que les jumeaux travaillent à leur magasin. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs. Je nais pas encore reçu mes buses et toi? J'ai demander à Dumbledor si tu pouvait venir mais il a refusé. Je doit te laisser et ton cadeau c'est celui en rouge. Je suis sûr qu'il te plaira._

_Ton meilleur ami Ron_

Harry reçu un mini terrain de quiditch avec son équipe préféré ainsi qu'un abonnement au quiditch magasine.

Merci Ron dit-il à haute voix.

Il restait 4 lettres et un colis. Le Survivant pris une autre lettre et l'ouvrie elle venait de son ami Hargrid. La lettre disait qu'il était encore une fois en mission et il demandait à Harry si il allait bien. Le dernier colis venais de la part du demi-géant. Comme il si attendait il y trouva des biscuits dures comme la roche et un bracelet avec une pierre blanche translucide au milieu. Le bracelet servait à canaliser sa puissance magique et psychique.

Merci beaucoup Hargrid murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il lui restait encore trois lettres. Le jeune sorcier pris la lettre avec le sceau de Poudlard.

Il l'ouvrie et remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ses buses. Il lit ses résultat avec crainte.

Administration de scolarité sorcière.

Voici les résultats des buses de M.Potter.

Enchantement :

-Pratique : Optimal

-Théorique : Optimal

Potions :

-Pratique : Optimal

-Théorique : Optimal

Métamorphose :

-Pratique : Excellent

-Théorique : Optimal

Histoire de la magie :

-Théorique : Acceptable

Divination :

-Pratique : Médiocre

-Théorique : Médiocre

Astronomie :

-Théorique : Acceptable

Défense contre les forces du mal :

-Pratique : Optimal

-Théorique : Optimal

Botanique :

-Pratique : Acceptable

-Théorique : Bien

Soin aux créatures magiques :

-Pratique : Optimal

-Théorique : Optimal

Vous avez un nombre total de 32 buses.

Félicitation vous pourrez devenir auror ayant réussi toutes les matières requises.

Avec toute ma sincérité l'observateur.

Harry ne le croyait pas il avait réussit à avoir 32 buses. Il relit la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois et se rappela qu'il lui restait deux lettres. Il pris une enveloppe bleu nuit et la décacheta. Elle venait de Dumbledor mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas du tout car il n'en avait rien à faire du directeur car celui si lui avait menti et ne lui avait pas tout avouer.

La dernière enveloppe était rouge avec un sceau qu'il ne connaissait pas. Avec prudence il l'ouvrit et découvrit un parchemin avec dessus un message. Celui-ci disait ceci :

NOUS VIENDRONS ET TE PROTÈGERONS ÉLU DE LA PROPHÉTIE

Qui a pu écrire ça? dit Le Survivant.

-Moi dit une voix mystérieuse…

si vous voulez la suite donnez des reviews comme je suis sadique niak niak niak!!!!!

Bisous à tous les lecteurs et aux reviewveurs

Marrypier


	2. Chapitre 2: Un départ précipité

Bonjour à tous et pardon pour le retard! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire. J'ai été le plus vite possible pour écrire ce chapitre. Bonne Lecture!

**Disclame : **Tous les personnages sortent de l'imagination de J. K. Rowling et lui appartiennent sauf, Nayka, Érika, Rick et Marry.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Folledemoi : **Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne t'ennuieras pas en la lisant. Bonne Lecture!

**Iana Londubat : **j'espère que ce chapitre répondras à tes attentes. Bonne Lecture!

**Résumé de l'histoire :** C'est l'histoire d'une épée faîte de roses aux mystérieux pouvoirs qui appartient a une jeune fille très perturbatrice et mystérieuse comme son épée et qui sont ses nouveaux élèves qui sont sortis don ne sait où? Est-ce que Harry découvrira tous ces mystères?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Harry est chez les Dursley et reçoit ses cadeaux de fête et une lettre mystérieuse.

Chapitre deux 

**Un départ précipité**

Qui a bien pu écrire ça, dit Harry.

Moi, répondis une voix mystérieuse.

Qui est là, dit-il tout haut.

Chut! Tu peux seulement penser ce que tu veux dire. Je ne suis pas présente, je te parle dans ta tête. Je suis télépathe et je m'appelle Marry Whippet.

Que me voulez-vous?

Je n'ai pas le temps de tous t'expliquer. Saches juste que l'on va venir te chercher d'ici demain matin.

Pourquoi?

Pour ta sécurité. Je te laisse. Sois prêt et n'en parle à personne.

Harry voulait poser d'autres questions, mais la jeune fille avait coupé la communication. Pour qui travaillait-elle? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait menacer sa sécurité? Dumbledore le faisait surveiller sept jours sur sept et lui avait assuré qu'il était plus en sécurité ici qu'au quartier général de l'ordre. Et bien tans pis se dit-il, je le serai dans environ vingt-quatre heures. Il alla donc se recoucher.

Il était environ huit heures lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, car l'on tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre.

Lèves-toi fainéant, cria sa tante. On t'attend en bas et dépêches toi!

Oui, j'arrives, cria-t-il en réponse.

Il se demandait bien se qui pouvait faire que les Dursley recommencent à le déranger de si bonnes heures. Il se leva donc et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Rendus dans la cuisine, il fût surpris de voir un gros cadeau sur la table. Il adressa un regard interrogatif à sa tante qui lui dit qu'il était arrivé par la malle et qu'il lui était adressé. Harry tourna autour et vit sur le côté une étiquette. Il la regarda et se qu'il y lu lui coupa le souffle.

Bonne Anniversaire Harry 

_Que se cadeau t'aide la nuit_

_Marry Whippet_

N'y tenant plus, il l'ouvrit et y découvrit un petit serpent et un bracelet de perles qui brillaient d'un drôle de manière. Il y avait un message qui accompagnait se cadeau. Il le lut.

_Voici les instructions concernant ton cadeau._

_Premièrement, le serpent n'ait là que pour te protéger jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne te chercher. Il reprendra sa véritable forme après._

_Deuxièmement et dernièrement, le bracelet c'est ça ton cadeau. Si tu le portes, Il te permettra de ne pas faire de cauchemars et d'empêcher quelqu'un qui a de mauvaises intentions de pénétrer dans ton esprit et tes pensées._

_À demain_

_Marry Whippet_

_P.S. : Le bracelet vient aussi des autres protecteurs._

Harry regarda encore quelques secondes le serpent puis demanda s'il pouvait disposer. Un hochement de tête affirmatif lui répondit. Un fois dans sa chambre, il déposa le serpent sur son lit et lui demanda en fourchelang :

Comment t'appelles-tu?

Je me nomme Nayka et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance Élu de la prophétie.

Tu es quelle race de serpents?

Un anaconda! En cas de danger, je peux atteindre les quatre mètres de long.

Quand Marry dit que tu reprendras ta véritable forme après, elle veut dire quoi?

Tu le verras en temps et lieu. Patience!

Et c'est sur ces mots que la discussion pris fin.

Après quelques instant de réflexion, Harry se dit qu'il pourrait continuer ses devoirs d'été. Il décida de commencer par celui d'histoire de la magie. Il devait résumé en deux parchemins minimums ce que subissait les sorciers et les sorcières qui se faisaient attrapés par des moldus dans la région de Salem.

Deux heures plus tard, Harry fini enfin le plus ennuyeux devoir qu'il avait à faire cet été. Il regarda l'heure. Il était onze heure moins le quart. Il descendit donc dîner, car son ventre commençait à gargouiller.

Suite à un dîner plus ou moins copieux, Harry remonta faire une petite sieste dans sa chambre et décida qu'il ferait ses valise en prévision de demain. Juste avant de s'endormir, il repensa au bracelet que lui avait donné les protecteurs. Il le ramassa et le mis à son poignet droit. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Nayka et parti rejoindre le monde des rêves.



Le lendemain matin, vers sept heures, Harry se réveilla, car on sonnait à la porte avec insistance. Puis d'un coup tout lui revînt en tête. Marry devait venir le chercher aujourd'hui. Il se dépêcha d'enfiler un chandail trop grand et un pantalon puis descendit comme un courant d'air les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte. Quand la porte fût ouverte, il se retrouva face à deux jeunes filles habillés d'habits de couleur sombres et qu'y devait laisser au loisir les possibilités de mouvements. L'une, la plus grande, avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux bleus. Ses habits étaient verts forêt. L'autre, plus petite de quelques centimètres, avait les cheveux noirs avec des mèches argentés et avait les yeux dorés. Elle portait des vêtements noirs.

Bonjour, qui êtes vous, demanda-t-il

Marry Whippet, dit la plus petite, Elle, c'est Erika Power. Nous sommes venus te chercher. Tes affaires sont tels prêtes?

Oui, je cours les chercher et on pourras partir.

D'accord, ne prend pas trop de temps et n'oublie pas Nayka.

Ok.

Harry revînt après quelques instants avec toutes ses choses.

On ne risque pas d'être arrêté par la personne qui est sensée me surveiller?

Ne t'inquiète pas, Rick l'a assommé tout à l'heure et il ne risque pas de se réveiller avant deux bonnes heures, répondit Erika.

Ah bon, dit-t-il tout simplement.

Alors prêt à quitter ta famille de moldus? Demanda Marry.

Plus que prêt! Déclara Harry.

Bon allons y et ne faisons pas de bruits, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyant.

Ils sortirent de la maison et rejoignirent Rick devant l'entrée. Arrivé devant Rick, Harry l'observa discrètement. Il était plus grand que les deux jeunes filles. Il avait les cheveux brun foncés et les yeux turquoise. Il possédait une carrure plutôt musclée et puissante. Ses vêtements étaient gris foncés.

Bonjour tu es Rick n'est-ce pas? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

Oui et toi Harry, répondit le dénommé Rick avec un sourire.

Touché! Répondit le jeune sorcier en lui renvoyant son sourire.

Alors voici ce que nous allons faire! Déclara la jeune fille aux mèches argentées. Nous allons prendre ce portoloin qui va nous amener à l'orée d'une forêt, rendu là-bas nous utiliserons les chevaux qui nous emmènera au manoir Rosewhip. Vous avez tous compris?

Oui! Déclara le groupe.

Rick montra le dit portoloin qui n'était autre qu'une rose blanche. Le petit groupe toucha la rose et disparut dans le lointain.



_Ouf fini. Moi et ma sœur on ne s'entendait pas trop sur la fin, mais on n'en est venu à une solution. J' espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et n'oublier pas de laisser une review! Qu'il soit négatif ou positif tout commentaire est bienvenue. Marrypier ()_


End file.
